Neve - An Iceline FanFiction
by Spawner
Summary: Could the chance meeting of a cold hearted woman after a night of suffering be just what Marceline needs in her life? Fem/ Don't like? Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Neve means snow in Italian. I posted this story on DA, and wanted to see if maybe I would be able to get a few more reviews here :) **

**Adventure Time is copyright Pendleton Ward. I make no moolah off this FanFic.**

Beaten, torn, worn down to every inch of her being; she was alive.

She had promised that she would come home.

The person who awaited her meant more to her than anyone in the world.

Her Princess.

Her life.

But now, the door to what was once their home had been slammed shut.

Anger seeped from every pore in her body; and it was a wonder she hadn't reached over and killed the adventurer who had once been her friend.

Marceline's face was buried in her hands as she went over the scene she had walked in on.

It had only been a month she was gone and already Princess Bubblegum's appetite that the woman usually appeased was being controlled by another woman.

She had seen her girlfriend's mouth slightly open, her hands gripping the sheets underneath her body; her toes were curled tightly, and the moans that escaped her lips were getting louder and louder.

It was at that moment that the vampire realized the person hidden by Bonnie's knees was Fionna.

She quickly grabbed the woman by her shirt collar and held her above ground, a loud growl making its way from her lips.

"Get...out!" Came the scream as she dropped the surprised woman, pushing her towards the door.

Surprising her more was Bonnie's reaction.

"Marceline, stop!" She shouted, getting up from the bed to help Fionna. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

But the vampire slammed her fist through the wall. "Me?! What's wrong with...me?! You're the one acting like a damn bitch in heat! How long have you had the adventurer between your legs? Was it before I even left? Did you think I wasn't going to come back?"

The woman was silent, looking at her maltreated lover. "I think you should go."

"You're damn right she should, I told you to get out-"

"No, Marceline, not her. You. I can't take it when you're like this. Not only do you always leave for months on end, but your anger is just something I can't deal with anymore. At least when Fionna goes out adventuring, she always comes back..."

Marceline looked at her lover and chuckled sarcastically. "You're serious then? Whatever. I'm out there fighting my ass off for you, doing these things for you, and all I get in return is the ability to come home to you being screwed by someone else in our bed? I don't need this."

The vampire quickly made for the exit, blocking her face so neither woman would see her tears.

She needed air, needed to walk upon the land that gave her a sense of serenity.

Her mind was unable to wrap itself around what went wrong in their relationship. She truly loved the woman with all of her still-beating heart, but apparently that wasn't enough.

It was during her deep and inner thought she heard squawking and a voice.

"Could that be Simon and his penguins?" She muttered to herself, walking to the scene to see what was going on.

Instead of stumbling upon her old friend, she found a woman who appeared to be in her thirties chasing the little tuxedoed bastards.

"Come back here, you guys! You know that wandering away from mommy's castle means danger! You could've hurt yourselves! And Gunter, you know better than that! You're supposed to watch over them!"

Hearing a sympathetic squawking from Gunter, Marceline went to turn away, but was quickly caught by the mysterious woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Came the question, a voice of uncertainty behind the curiosity.

"Me? Don't worry about it. I was just passing by. Thought you needed help is all."

The woman wouldn't normally take the brushing off as an answer, but this time she felt a need to shrug her shoulders.

"You're the first person to pass by this part of town...The first one I've seen anyway," the woman held her penguins; flapping their flippers and trying to escape her tight hold.

"What can I say? Sometimes a woman just needs to get away from everything," Marceline didn't really want to talk. The wound was fresh in her heart and that bothered her immensely.

"Heh, yeah, I suppose you're right."

It was the first time the Ice Queen had ever met someone other than her penguins; someone that held up their interest anyway. She tried over and over again to talk to anyone that she had seen when she left her castle. But it always seemed like she could never find someone that didn't want to run away.

Life was a bitter loneliness, filled with despair and grief, for the older woman. She had lived for so long that she knew what it was like to hide among the shadows, away from the positivity and business of everyday.

"Look, I'm not one to do this for a total and complete stranger, especially someone who seems angry enough to kill the next person they see, but I can tell you have something on your mind...Why don't you...I dunno, why don't you just talk about it."

The vampire looked up with a partially insulted look on her face. "You want me to...To talk about it? To tell you what? How I was away fighting a damn fight for this stupid kingdom only to come back and find one of my friends with her head between my girlfriend's legs?! I was gone for one month. One month. Any longer and I think I would've come back to her being pregnant! I am so sick and tired of everyone thinking that just because I'm a vampire automatically means I have no feelings! I'm fucking sick of it!" Marceline turned towards a tree, breaking it in half with one punch.

"Hey, I know it's not healthy to have the feelings like you do, but taking it out on something that did absolutely nothing to you is pretty stupid also. Calm down. You think you have it so bad? You probably loved her, didn't you? But there will always be others..."

"And you know this how?"

"...I...I don't...But...I lost someone a long time ago. Since then I've been alone. Only to live with my penguins."

"You lost someone?" Her interest peaked at the woman's past.

But the older woman managed to uphold an icy demeanor, her heart still frozen solid by the life she led.

"Yes, lost someone. They died. End of story."

The vampire could tell it was eating at the woman; even the mention of the person she once loved tore her heart into two, so she wondered how the woman before her was able to handle it for so long.

"How'd they die?"

"...A snow storm."

Her memory went back to when she was first learning her powers so long ago. She could do anything. And she would do anything to make her lover's wishes come true. But she couldn't stop the storm that tore at her emotions when negativity surrounded her.

"Look, I need to get home before these little ones fly off again."

"Wait, before you go, at least tell me your name?" A fanged smile made the woman feel at ease.

"Simone, and yours?

"Marceline. So I'll see you around?"

Smiling brightly, the older woman nodded her head. "Sure, that'd be fine. Same time, same place then?"

"Of course," as the vampire watched the woman float off, she felt a sense of peace flow through her own core. Whoever the woman was, she held something deep, something that intrigued Marceline greatly.

"Gunter...It's ok. It's fine." The woman held her penguin to her chest, sobbing softly; the scenery around her filled with a stilled blizzard.

It continued for miles, snow upon snow filled the ground. Yet not one person emerged from the depths of the brisk atmosphere.

Isolation became her; arctic heart shattered to the depths of torment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have a written project I'm working on, so I was going to save this story for when I finished, but alas, the amazing reviews and watches I've gotten have been enough to pursue the finishing of another chapter :) So for those who have** **been kind enough to leave a sign that you're watching, thanks! This is for you.**

**PS- If you see that there is a way for me to improve on my skills as an author, don't be shy! Let me know!**

**PSS- I'm trying to toggle with the settings for how the story is supposed to look. However, FP is NOT letting me. The line where Marceline awakens is supposed to have a break so it signifies a separation between actions.**

It had been six days since Simone laid eyes on Marceline; since they had decided to meet again the next night.

She was always at the same location, every day, waiting to see her new-found friend once more.

And each day Marceline didn't show.

_It's fine.._she would tell herself over and over again._ You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up like that._

Her mind carried her thoughts on into dejection, and her focus only on her heavy heart.

That is, until there was a crashing sound coming from her living room.

Hands raised in defense, ready to obliterate the intruder with her Siberian powers, Ice Queen quickly advanced into the room.

"Who dare trespass on the Ice Queen's terri-Marceline?"

The vampire looked disheveled, her hair a mess, her clothes ripped, and Simone could swear there was blood on her chin.

"Snow..." And with that, the undead woman passed out on her floor, hitting the ground with a thud.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did you come? How did you find this place?  
_

Her voice of reason, implying to not abandon the weakened acquaintance, had inspired her to uplift the vampire into her arms, trying to decide where a well suited resting place would be.

_You can't put a complete stranger in your bed, Simone, that would be so careless, so inelegant; and that's not you, not by a long shot._

Ignoring her unpleasant thoughts, and any pleads from the voice in her head, the Ice Queen decided to reallocate to her bedroom, letting Marceline rest there.

Quickly grabbing a blanket, she covered the windows, blocking off any chance of sunlight that could creep in.

"What happened to you, Marceline?"

Walking towards the bed to place a blanket over the unconscious woman, Simone glanced to see a yellow piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of the vampire's hoodie.

She picked up the article and examined it, wondering if this is what had gotten Marceline so upset.

The note seemed to clarify the woman's animosity.

The words "Eviction Notice" printed at the top of the page.

* * *

She regained consciousness.

Sweating from every pore in her body, the Vampire Queen jolted out of bed, unable to fathom where she was. She gazed around the room, eyes glancing upon unfamiliar territory.

"Oh! You're awake," Simone walked into the room with a tray of iced coffee. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, I know you're supposed to use coffee or tea for someone who is feeling under the weather...But..Heat isn't really my thing."

Upon seeing who had entered the room, the vampire's demeanor became wary; slightly hostile.

"Why am I here? Why the hell am I here? Did you kidnap me?"

Quickly offended, the Ice Queen glared at her guest. "Kidnap you? Yes, I kidnapped you! The person who flew into _my_ window, nearly broke _my_ things, and passed out on _my _floor. That's kidnapping."

"Oh..."

"What? Too lost for words? What were you doing here anyway?"

Marceline quickly remembered everything that had conspired between her and Bonnie.

She recalled a hurt and a torment that her still-beating heart had never previously encountered.

_Princess Bubblegum had summoned the Vampire queen into her chambers; the thought of appearing sickened the undead woman to her very core. But she couldn't let their relationship die out._

_The venomous words pouring out of her ex-lover's lips gave the vampire a sense of subjugation she had never felt before._

_Weak, futile, impotent; it was so difficult to think how one person could make her feel so feeble with just words alone._

_It almost felt as if Bonnibel had strategically invented ways to alter the very character and nature Marceline held dear._

_Reality took place._

_The woman who was supposed to care for her thoughtlessly and carelessly ensnared not only her feelings, but everything she owned._

_"Sure, I gave a damn, but now? You think I care where you go? This isn't your place! It's mine, so grab your shit and leave!"_

"Nothing. I just...I kind of figured you lived here, the place being made of ice and all...So I decided to drop by," it was the most flimsiest lie she had ever told, but there was really no true explanation why she disembarked upon this place.

"That's all, hmm? Does it have anything to do with this?" She held up the eviction notice, prompting a glare from the vampire.

"What are you doing with that? Give it back! It's none of your damn business so why do you have it?!" Rage enveloped her and she dove at the Ice Queen. However, Marceline was quickly frozen in mid-air.

"You think you can come into my castle and attack me? Fionna couldn't do it. You can't either. I saw it on you when you were passed out. So, it wasn't enough for her to fuck your best friend? She also had to kick you out of your own home? Does she really despise you that much?"

Though she was frozen solid, the woman of ice had only frozen her body, her head still intact.

"Why do I have to explain anything to you?"

"You don't. But...If you keep holding your anger in like this, you will do some serious damage to not only yourself, but those you care about as well."

"You really think I give a damn what anyone thinks?"

"Yes, I think you do. The mighty Vampire Queen is hurt because Bonnibel decided to betray her."

"Don't bring her name up again..."

"Who? Hmm? The _Bonnibel_ that cheated on you? The Princess who took everything you secured, even though she _knew _it would make you homeless?"

"She might've made me homeless, but at least she didn't conjure up a damn snow storm and kill me!"

At that, Simone walked over to Marceline, breaking her out of the ice prison to grab her by the neck, slapping her ruthlessly.

"Don't you dare bring that up! What do you know? You think someone cheating on you is bad? How would you feel if you lost control of your hunger and killed your lover? Hmm?" She slammed the woman into the wall, then turned around and stormed out of the room.

"It's not my fault that you decided to ruin someone else's life!" She clamored through the closed door, deciding to stay in the room until she cooled off.

And then the whole conversation, her displeasing words included, came to light. Her mind repeating every detail of every syllable they had said to each other.

_I have to go after her...I..I've been acting like a real jerk...I've been..Oh God. I've been treating her like Bonnie has been treating me._

"Fuck," Marceline gazed over at the bed she had been resting upon, taking attention to the blanket that settled where she lounged on; the sheet that covered the window to block out the sun.

"She did it all for me...To protect me...Because I'm the only one in the world who had probably ever given her a chance. The only one besides her lover...And oh Glob, I slandered the very person who saved my life..."

Quickly bolting out of the room, the Vampire Queen called the woman's name repeatedly.

"Snow!" Her own nickname for the woman cried out from her lips, a voice of true penitence underlying the regret of her previous abrasive attitude.

But the Ice Queen had vanished, her castle inhibited only by the penguins she called her children; the only family she genuinely treasured.

The sorrowful woman dashed out through the window she had entered the night before, floating high above to see all of Ooo, to find the person she had driven away: the woman who saved her life.

It was a period of time before she found the cold-hearted ruler, upon a field of grass in the pose of a warrior's stance.

When the silhouette Simone was crossing swords with came into view, the vampire's blood ran as cold as the older woman's skin.

Marceline dropped down to gaze into the eyes of the person she had come to hate. The very person she sequentially scourged; the despicable soul who tormented her existence.

"Fionna..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry about not updating. I wound up hurting my finger pretty badly so its a little hard to type. I'm anticipating this chapter and the next (not sure about the others) to have mature content. It's rated M for a reason, people. So before you read, remember what this story really is about (2 women, duh) and take into consideration how you feel before reading. As always, please continue to comment, it makes my day, really! :)**

* * *

**Six Months Earlier**

_The large oak doors slowly creaked open, a dim lighted interior contrasted with the fluorescence of the outside world._

_"Hello? Princess?" The voice called, its feminine tones bared no resemblance to the owner of the sound. _

_Only one word described the woman who entered the castle: tomboy._

_It was a name of such mysteriousness. A name that had so much tale to it, but one that was never spoken by anyone else but one other person. A person who had shattered more than the heart of the adventurer stronger than anyone in the land of Ooo._

_"You wanted to see me?"_

_Higher and higher she climbed atop the tower, every room occupied but one. _

_The lab._

_Princess Bubblegum resided inside, eyes glancing up at the woman to take in everything about her. The deep blue eyes, soft body toned from roaming the land, the long blonde hair usually hidden by a snow white hat; given to her by someone she had lost long ago._

_"Yes, Fionna, I wanted to see you. It's been a few months already. I want to see how you're holding up with this artificial body."_

_The blonde haired adventurer pulled back the sleeve of her jacket, taking her glove off to show a fully extended robotic arm. A reminder of a tragedy of lapsed time._

_"It's...It's taking some getting used to, Princess. Thank you for looking out for me." _

_The fair skinned ruler smiled, shaking her head airily. "It's really nothing, Fionna. You've been helping me defend the castle while Marceline is away. She always seems to be gone for so many months on end, it's sad."_

_"Then...If you feel this way, why not tell her?"_

_"I was the one who sent her away. You must understand, Marceline is one of the most powerful rulers of all Ooo, Nightosphere included. Sure, I have my potions, my brain, my knowledge. However, her brute strength and ability to control an army is surely what makes her able to fight those that threaten this very land. So she understands that it might be a while before she comes back. I guess it wasn't something I thought would be so difficult..."_

_Walking towards the woman, Fionna put her arms around Bubblegum, a smile resting upon her face. "No matter, PB. I can keep you company if you'd like." _

_"You already have been, you know. Every day you come here to check up on me, why is that?"_

_Biting her lip, the blonde shrugged her shoulders, a blush forming upon her cheeks. "I...I'm not sure...I-I guess I just don't want you to be by yourself is all."_

_The Princess grinned, and for the first time, Fionna's heart clutched in her chest as it began to melt from the advances of the person she had come to admire._

_"I'm not by myself, Fionna. I have you. I feel like I've always had you." _

_Quiet._

_Only the sound of two souls breathing firmly.._

_It was the Princess who had initiated the kiss, she was sure of it, but the adventurer was the one who leaned in first._

_A jolt made the blonde pull away. "And Marceline?" The question was one not of uncertainty, but of carelessness. _

_"Is away, not here with you or I. Besides, she has always been gone for so long when she leaves. And when she comes back, I'll send her away again."_

_No words, only a smirk in the darkness._

_"Good."_

_And with that, they closed the gap again, both getting lost in the passion of the moment. It was hard to tell who was dominating who, for both women seemed to have an unresolved form of sexual tension, both feeling something for one another that a current or previous lover could not provide. _

_They were quick to remove clothing, and at one point, Fionna managed to cut Bubblegum's dress with a swipe of her sword._

_The woman's skill made the Princess moan as she quickly allowed her hand to venture low, a sharp hiss from the adventurer let her lover know it was a point of no return after this._

_It started with something as simple as circles. Round and round Bubblegum went, her index finger teasing the blonde with every forbidden touch._

_The act was sweet, slow, torturous, something neither of them had ever been accustomed to before. _

_For Bonnibel, it was a chance to show her skill on her level; she had been pushed to quicker extremities far too many times by the vampire. Faster. Faster. Faster. No heed to what she wanted. Only one way to make love, with pain. Yet for someone so interested in feeling every single aspect of the act, being forced to rush into a feeling she so often despised enabled her to wash away that want of pleasuring someone else._

_And for Fionna, it was something that she had not experienced in such a long time. A feeling that welled up inside her chest, disabling her to breathe, to move, to do nothing but let a moan pass her lightly parted lips. _

_"Not yet, my warrior, there is much more I have left in store for you...By the end of the night, you'll have my name escaping into the air many a time."_

_The whisper in her ear made the adventurer shudder as she swallowed her heart back into her chest._

_However, Bonnibel had not anticipated her illicit lover to take control; and before she knew it, it was she who was on her back, hands digging through blonde locks as she battled in a sultry kiss for control. Defeat was not her prerogative, however, it was the end result of their little war._

A smirk had been laid out on the blonde woman's face as fond memories came to her.

When Marceline descended from her spot in the sky, her still eyes never left the gaze of the Ice Queen.

"You betrayed me, you know," the adventurer finally uttered a breath, and it seemed under her words were a hint of lingering despondency.

Yet, her tone wasn't directed at anyone but the bitter ruler of the Siberian.

"Oh, I did? Please, remind me of how I did such a thing. For losing control? What about you? What about what you did to Marceline? What you did with Princess Bubblegum? You hated me so much your only way to get back at me was to fuck someone else? What, a damn desirous affair and suddenly you're on top of the world? You've got such a nerve, Fi..."

For a moment, Marceline's ears picked up on a sound that surprised her. She thought it had been disrupted by the assaulting strike to Fionna's cheek, but that wasn't it. She was sure her intuition wasn't wrong.

Watching the deceiver take a step back to examine her bloody nose, Marceline sneered. "Better go home now, adventurer. I think it's way past your bed time."

The woman spewed blood, a fruit punch grin as she rolled her eyes. "Really vampire? In case you didn't know, I'm twenty-five. Not three. And hey, at least I have a home. Last time I checked, didn't Bonnibel kick you out of yours? I wonder how many times you thought you'd be the only one jumping into bed with her. From what I hear, there hasn't been any one else who has made her moan as loud as I have. And from what I understand the only other lover she's had is you!"

Seething rage enabled the vampire to lunge at the human, the only thing on her mind was Bonnie, laughing at her for everything negative she had executed upon her lover.

However, this time Fionna was ready, and she slashed at the air, the wind knocking Marceline back, a gaping wound across her torso.  
Hands ablaze with ice, Simone moved forward, ready to take on her nemesis once more. But the Vampire Queen impeded the woman in her tracks.

"No, Snow. This isn't your fight. It's mine."

The next time Marceline charged, she turned into a giant bat and grabbed Fionna, holding her up high.

"How should I send you back to Bonnie? In a million fucking pieces so she knows not to ever cross me again? Should I rip out your tongue and feed it to you? Or should I just leave you in a place where no one will ever find you, until you starve to death?" She went to deliver the terminating blow, but stalled when she felt a glacial impact on her back. "Snow...?"

This caused Fionna to take the paused moment into her own luck, throwing the sword into the bat's chest.

With a roar of pain, a once furred form transformed back into its demonic host.

They both fell to the ground, yet one stood up and the other didn't.

Blonde hair was pulled back into the hat given to her by someone with previous sentiment.

Walking away, the adventurer smirked, letting the Ice Queen know they would meet again.

"See ya...Simone."

Cradling Marceline in her arms, the woman whose heart had been thawed out over the years let out a scream that would frighten even the most callous of spirits.


End file.
